storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry the Green Engine
Jacobacranmer |previous= Edward the Blue Engine |next= Gordon the Big Engine }} Henry the Green Engine is the third episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor and Henry is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but find that he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain will spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle, and waves his flag, but fails when Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in the next train; it is Sir Topham Hatt, better known as the Fat Controller. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him except for the Fat Controller, citing his doctor's orders. When Henry does not move, as they move to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out (again, the Fat Controller does not help) but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help while the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. Soon, the Fat Controller admits defeat and having had enough of the engine's selfishness tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Then, the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now is watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, lonely, and very sad wondering if he will ever be let out to pull trains again... Later, Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, but goes so fast that his safety valve bursts, and is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. The Fat Controller is angry and orders another engine to come take the Express, while Gordon is uncoupled and moved onto a siding. Henry sees and can only laugh. Edward is summoned to take the express, but finds that he is not strong enough to take it. Gordon suggests that Henry should be let out of the tunnel to pull and the Fat Controller agrees. Henry is freed from the tunnel and pulls the express with Edward pushing from behind. The Fat Controller sticks his head out the window to wave to the engines, but train moves quickly enough that his hat is blown off into a field where a goat eats it for tea. The two keep running until they reach the station at the end of the line and on the way home help Gordon back to the sheds. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint, and now knows that he does not have to run into a tunnel to keep his paint dry, but does not mind the rain, and still asks his driver to give him a washdown after the day's work is done. One morning, Henry wakes up feeling very ill. He complains about it to James, who simply shrugs it off as Henry being lazy. The Fat Controller is also unhappy about this, given this is the latest in a long line of problems with Henry and not even new parts or paint seem to help. He warns the green engine that if he does not get better soon he will have to be replaced, much to the dismay of him and his crew. Later, as Henry prepares to take his first train, the Fat Controller, determined to get to the bottom of Henry's problems, decides to ride along in the cab while taking off his top hat and coat. Henry manages to start, but the fireman is not pleased and notes that Henry's fire does not give enough heat. As a result, Henry quickly loses steam, and has to rest when he reaches Edward's station, leaving Edward to take care of the train. Henry's crew and the Fat Controller continue to discuss what the problem is. They then discover the root of the problem; the coal provided is unsuitable for him. While the other engines have nice big fireboxes, Henry's is too small. But if Henry had Welsh coal, he would easily improve. So although it will be expensive, the Fat Controller decides to send James for some Welsh coal. When the coal arrives, the fireman carefully stokes up Henry's fire to give the best possible results. Henry initially has his doubts, but his mood changes as he comes into the platform with more than enough steam. The Fat Controller is happy to see that Henry is feeling well, and warns the driver not to push him. The driver assures him not to worry: in fact, he will have to hold him back. For the first time, Henry makes it to the junction before Thomas. When Thomas arrives, Henry calls him "lazybones" before quickly running off, paying Thomas back for insulting him before. Thomas, too surprised to be cross, reacts with disbelief and Annie and Clarabel concur to him. One night in winter, after his day's work is done, Henry is told by his driver that they will be leaving early in the morning to pull The Flying Kipper, a train from the quay that carries fish from the harbour to the mainland. The driver tells Henry that his special coal is working so well that if he pulls the Flying Kipper nicely the Fat Controller will let him pull the express, a thought that makes Henry very happy. Early next morning, Henry arrives at the harbour ready to pick up the Flying Kipper. Everything goes very smoothly and Henry leaves the harbour without a hitch. After getting the vans to come along quickly and quietly, Henry quickly begins to enjoy his journey marveling at the countryside as the sun rises. Soon Henry comes to a yellow signal indicating caution. Henry's driver initially prepares to stop, until he sees the next signal is down indicating that the line ahead is clear. With that, the driver allows Henry to continue at full speed. What the driver does not know, however, is that the points from the main line to a siding had been frozen, and the signal, which should have been set at "danger," had been forced down by snow. In the siding is a goods train which had pulled in to let the Flying Kipper pass and the engine's crew is enjoying cocoa in the brake van. However the crew notices that it is nearly time for Henry to pass by, so the crew leaves to return to their engine. Their exit comes just in time, as Henry comes flying down the siding at full speed and, unable to stop, collides straight into the train and derails. A few hours later, the clean-up effort is underway. While his driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, Henry is left on his side dazed and surprised. The Fat Controller comes to talk to Henry and kindly reassures him that the accident was not his fault, but was caused by the weather. He then tells Henry that he is going to be sent to Crewe, an excellent place for sick engines. As well as repairing him, they will also give him a brand new shape and a larger firebox. As a result, Henry will feel much better and will not need special coal to run properly anymore. A few weeks later, Henry returns from Crewe. Although he enjoyed his time there, he is happy to return to the Island of Sodor. A lot of people wait at the station to welcome him home and see him in his new shape. When he rides through, he looks so splendid and strong that the crowd gives him three cheers much to Henry's gratitude. A lot of children are now often late for school as they want to wait to see Henry ride by and often see him pulling the express. He is able to pull it so well that Gordon feels jealous, but that's another story. It is the end of another busy day and all of the engines are happy, expect Henry who is feeling ill. He complains that his boiler is grumbling. Thomas teases him about it, but Henry crossly moans that Thomas does not care and leaves. Emily notices a puddle of water where Henry was standing. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells Henry, Thomas and Percy to collect coal trucks and take them to the docks. The two tank engines puff away quickly, but Henry is still feeling ill. But really useful engines do not complain. Henry is still leaving a trail of water behind him as he puffs along, which worries Emily even more. Percy and Thomas continue to tease Henry, thinking he is just being lazy. When they arrive at the coaling plant before Henry, they make a plan. Thomas tells the manager that Henry wants to take lots of trucks. The manager agrees. Meanwhile Emily tells the Fat Controller about Henry's problem and he sends her to find him. Henry arrives at the coaling plant and is horrified to see a long line of trucks left by Thomas and Percy. But he still has to take them, so he sets off and pulls with all his might. However, the trucks prove too much and Henry grinds to a halt in the middle of the line. Emily pulls up alongside and sees that Henry needs help. So she changes tracks and couples up to Henry while his driver uncouples the trucks. They set off towards the docks. When they arrive, the Fat Controller praises Emily and tells Henry that he was brave for taking the trucks despite being ill. Thomas and Percy are ashamed and apologise to Henry for not believing he was sick. The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Percy to pick up Henry's train. Soon Henry's mended and back at work, but he grieves to Emily that the workmen did not look at his brakes, gauges, or squeaky wheels. Emily just laughs and assures him that these will all be worked out in time. Characters * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * * * Big Mickey * Mrs. Kyndley Locations * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Station * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Bus Yard * Elsbridge * The Main Line * Tidmouth Harbour * Maron * The Viaduct * Killdane * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse * Crewe Trivia *This episode is based on the season 1 episodes, The Sad Story of Henry , Edward, Gordon, and Henry , Henry's Special Coal , and The Flying Kipper and the seventh season episode What's the Matter With Henry? * Stock footage from Dockyard Tales is used. * This episode is an adaptation of five television series episodes, making it longer than any episode in the Engine Friends, Amazing Adventures, Arlesdale Adventures, or Skarloey Railway Stories miniseries. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Episodes about Henry